You Do Know
by MacavityManiac
Summary: Snape finds Lily in the middle of the Yule Ball.


**A.N. SO hi people. Right now, I'm working on a really big, important writing project having to do with Harry Potter. I really should be writing that right now. But, unfortunately, I have major writers block so I'm procrastinating and writing a cute little one-shot instead. FYI they are in their sixth year.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

**Enjoy and R&R!**

Severus Snape adjusted his dress robes nervously. Couples swirled around the Great Hall, dancing to a soft, melodious song. His date to the Yule Ball, Narcissa's insane sister Bellatrix, sighed exasperatingly.

"Well? Are we going to dance?"

Snape shook his head.

"Sorry Bella. No more dancing for me tonight. Why don't you dance with Rudolphus?"

Bellatrix shrugged, making her dark curls bounce. She stood up.

"Fine."

And with that, she marched away. Snape sighed, closing his eyes tiredly. All night he had had to watch Lily and…._Potter_ dancing together. Why had Lily even agreed to go with that prat? Oh right, because Snape had been a complete ass and called her a mudblood. After that, he had spent quite a few hours banging his head into the wall, repeating the word idiot.

Out of the corner of his eye, Snape saw Potter, looking quite distressed, saying something to Lupin and Black. He kept making large arm gestures and was apparently getting pissed off. Snape smirked, holding back a laugh.

_Well, _Snape thought tiredly. _Might as well head back up to the dorm._ He began walking out of the Great Hall, chuckling when he passed a still pissed off James. Potter cast a glare in the direction of the lanky boy, but Snape ignored him. James shouldn't be mad. He had actually gotten Lily to go to the Ball with him- wait, Lily! That's what was wrong. There was no sign of her. Snape cast his gaze over the large crowd of students, searching for a glimpse of the fiery red hair, but to no avail. He left the Hall, wandering down one of the hallways.

"Lily?" he called, not hearing an answer.

His heart began to beat a little faster. What the hell had Potter done to make Lily disappear like this? He continued down the hall, turning a corner. Soft crying met his ears, coming from one of the smaller hallways off of the one he stood in. Snape peaked around the corner into the smaller area.

Lily was slumped against a wall, her red-head buried in her knees. Even from where he was standing, Snape could see a small row of purple bruises on Lily's right arm. His blood began to boil.

"Lily?" he called cautiously.

His friend's head snapped up, her large green eyes full of tears. She glared at him angrily.

"W-What do you want, Snape?"

Snape walked forward, dropping to his knees beside the red-headed girl. She turned away from him, laying her head back on her knees. Snape tried to take one of her hands, but Lily pulled it away.

"Lily," the dark-haired boy murmured. "I-I know you probably still hate me, but could you tell me what's wrong?"

Lily sniffed, tucking some of her messed-up red hair behind one ear, still ignoring him. Snape sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. He wasn't going to leave his friend like this.

"James and I were dancing."

Snape turned his head to Lily. She was leaning on her other cheek, so that she faced him. Her face was streaked with tears. Snape tried to take her hand again, and this time she let him. He rubbed the top of her hand comfortingly. Lily bit her bottom lip.

"We-we were dancing and I guess I was sort of having fun. B-but then he leaned in t-to kiss me. I pushed him back, cause I-I really didn't want to kiss him yet. He grabbed my arm," she gestured to the bruises on her arm. "And h-he said I was just a stupid girl and I was going to kiss him. I-I think someone spiked his drink. Th-that's when I left and I came here."

Lily leaned her head on Snape's shoulder, a few tears wetting his shoulder. Carefully, Snape wrapped one arm around his friend's shoulders, pulling her a little closer. They sat like that for a while, with her leaning on his shoulder and him just enjoying the closeness of the moment. Snape eventually pushed himself to his feet. He extended one hand down to Lily. She just stared at his hand, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What?"

Snape gave her a crooked smile.

"Lily, I think you deserve at least one dance tonight with someone you don't completely detest."

Lily gave him a tiny smile and took his hand, letting Snape pull her to her feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Nervously, Snape wrapped his around her waist. They heard a slow song begin to play in the Great Hall. Lily leaned her head in the crook of her friend's neck as they started to dance. Snape rested his head on top of her, breathing in the sweet, floral scent of her hair. He felt Lily's warm fingers play with his hair a bit and he smiled.

"Oi! What the hell is this?"

Snape snapped out of his slightly dreamy state. He turned to look in the direction where the voice had come from. James Potter was there, fuming. Snape pushed Lily behind him protectively, drawing his wand. James drew his wand to, pointing it right at Snape.

"Move Snivillus," he ordered.

Even from where Snape was standing, he could smell the harsh stench of firewhiskey. He took a step forward.

"Get out of here Potter. Go sober up."

James just spat in Snape's face. He attempted to shove the sallow boy out of the way.

"Out of the way you greasy git," he barked.

Snape pressed the tip of his wand into James' neck.

"Back off."

Without warning, Snape kneed the shaggy-haired boy in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. James doubled over in pain, clutching at his stomach. He swung his fists into the lanky boy's face, one hitting his lip followed by a blow to one eye, sending a shock of pain through Snape's head. He in return, punched James in the nose; making him stagger backwards. Snape took the opportunity to slam his foot into James' stomach, slamming the boy's head into the nearby wall. James crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

"S-Sev?"

Snape looked up abruptly, remembering that Lily was standing a few feet away. The red-haired girl looked absolutely shocked, and even a bit frightened. She jumped towards him, throwing her arms around his neck. Snape staggered a bit before wrapping her in a tight hug.

"I can't believe you would do that for me!" Lily murmured into his neck, sounding bewildered.

She pulled away, her hands going straight to his swelling eye. She shook her head.

"That's going to turn black," she muttered, unhappily.

Snape chuckled, tucking a strand of hair behind Lily's ear. Lily's finger slid down his face to his sliced lip. Her fingers brushed across it, light as a feather. Suddenly, he leaned forward and gave her a kiss that was just as light. This was it. He was kissing Lily Evans, his crush since he was ten. Surprisingly, he pulled away. Lily stumbled forward a bit when he did, her eyes still shut. Snape smiled at her, pulling away.

"Goodnight Lily."

He began to walk away, heart thumping happily. Before he had gone ten feet, he felt someone's fingers twine with his. He turned to face a slightly dumbstruck yet still smiling, Lily. She gave his hand a squeeze and they walked off towards the dorms.

"I didn't know you were a good kisser," Lily murmured, making Snape blush and smile.

"Well, you do now."

I party

Dudly


End file.
